


Necromancy

by MrSuzuya



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: But Rantaro resurrects him, Interacting with a spirit, Korekiyo is dead in this AU, M/M, Necromancer AU, Witch Hunts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSuzuya/pseuds/MrSuzuya
Summary: Rantaro's sisters have died and he just can't accept it. So he decides to resurrect them.





	Necromancy

**Author's Note:**

> Redeemthetulpaman and I made this AU. Mostly her, but I like to think I helped.  
> And this fanfiction is just a roleplay I had with a friend. I edited our texts a bit and yeah. So it will not have an update schedule, it will update whenever we feel like we have roleplayed enough to post a new chapter.

Amami would go miles to revive his dead sisters. He poured his heart and soul trying to find a way to communicate with them, any way would do. He’d really do anything. And that’s how he had ended up in an abandoned library, far away and isolated.

He had endless stacks of books piled up before him, and he planned to go through all of them. Hours past and it almost seemed like the piles were growing. But no matter what, he continued forth. He knew he was exhausted, but he made himself believe he wasn’t. Page after page, book after book, library after library- he was beginning to doubt if this was really worth it.

Shortly after he found out all his sisters were, in fact, dead, he pursued to become a necromancer. He spent all his life trying to find them, no way would he let them down now. He informed himself about all he needed to know about necromancy and soon became accustomed to the practice. It took a long time, but he finally got a hang of it.

In order to reunite with his sisters, he needed to find a way to contact them. But necromancy has multiple rules, and reviving the dead was no easy task. It required elaborate procedures and skill to pull off.

It was difficult to get his hands on the information he needed to go through with his plan. Many people didn’t want to get anywhere near black magic which made matters even more troublesome. He didn’t have any connections with those who were experts on the subject, nor could he search for them either. He could only rely on the information books had to offer.

There was no point in checking public libraries for information on necromancy.

There was no doubt they wouldn’t have anything, so Amami didn’t bother. He settled with searching other libraries.

With a huff, Amami placed a book onto the ‘already read’ pile. The tiredness as getting to him as he struggled to keep him eyes open. Trying his best to ignore the overwhelming fatigue, he lazily pulled out another book from the ‘haven’t read’ pile. At this point, he couldn’t bother to even read the title.

But something was odd about this particular book. At the moment, Amami was too sleep deprived to notice at first. He flipped open the first page, and suddenly a rush of cold air hit his face and startled him. There were no windows around so he wasn’t too sure where it came from. He looked back down at the book now wide awake.

The book was, of course hand writtten. It was a journal rather than a book, and it seemed like it belonged to the 1400s. The author did not even bother to introduce himself, but apperantly he was trying to revive an older sister he had.

The journal made Rantaro feel just... Weird. Different. It wasn't necessarily bad but it had a dark feeling. The author definitely knew a lot about black magic, it seemed like he studied black magic even before his sister died.

His name was still unknown, but he explained his situation a bit. Apperantly he and his sister were quite poor and she was always very ill so he had to work a lot. There was also an incestual relationship. This was written in the classic "witch burning" time period.

All the books Amami had previously stumbled upon were nothing like this one. This was the first time he found a journal written by a necromancer. He was really lucky, maybe his search would be worth it after all.

He felt it was important to continue reading. Just from the few pages he had read, he had a feeling he could learn a lot. However, he was overcome with a strange feeling the more he read. He was already paranoid enough, so every time he’d flip a page, he just had to look up and around in case something was there.

The mention of reviving a sister caught his interest in an instant. If the author’s attempt was successful, then his answer was right in his hands. The thought excited him, though he stopped himself from skipping pages to seek whether or not the necromancer succeeded.

If couldn’t afford to miss a single detail.

The way the author went about talking about his story made Amami feel a little guilty when reading the journal. He could sense through his writing that he went through harsh times with his sister.

"I'm going to hide my name for safety purposes. People who are interested in necromancy and black magic in general aren't safe." the author wrote. He wrote down every single ritual attempt he did. Even if "virgin blood" or such things were needed. The author wasn't afraid to take lives for his older sister. So this person obviously didn't really feel guilt, and if he did he didn't say anything about that in the journal.He gulped. He was knew very well that necromancy wasn’t safe, but he never really stopped to think about it- but no, he was wiling to take risks if it meant he could see his sisters. He knew what he was getting himself into, and he wasn’t going to back down now.

As he turned to the next page, he could only stare with wide-eyes. He carefully read through the ritual processes the author described in full detail. Everything written was all too dark, especially at the numerous references to sacrificing humans for the sake of his sister. It sent shivers down his spine. If it came to that, would Amami go that far? He brushed away the thought and continued to read, though with caution.

"I probably have killed 96 virgin women in total for all these attempts. But none of them worked, which is quite upsetting. I don't want their lives to be a waste, so I will revive my Sister no matter what." he wrote. He also added in the fact that he was, indeed a male. A very feminine male, though.

Rantaro eventually started to notice the fact that the author's mental health was getting worse with each page. He started to hear his Sister's voices, which might be from the rituals he was performing but most likely not. He was also getting more and more scared, it was obvious that he was a very submissive person and he wasn't used to doing things without his Sister telling him what to do. That could explain why he was hearing his sister's voice.Amami had to place the journal down and take a breather. Probably ninety-six? He couldn’t believe what he was reading. The more he read, the more darker things got. He wasn’t sure he could keep reading.

The author’s mental health concerned him too. Would he end up similarly? Was it too late to turn back? He shut his eyes closed and calmed himself down. He couldn’t go panicking now. He opened his eyes and picked up the book.

When he started reading, he could’ve sworn he began to hear voices. Surely he wasn’t hearing things, right?. He would’ve brushed it off if it was that easy. His grip on the book tightened as he flipped to the next page.

“Korekiyoe..." the voices whispered. "Muh...Naeem..."

The journal now talked about how the witch hunts started in his village. He said he was scared for his life since he was practicing black magic. But he did not give up. He would never give up.He tried to ignore the voices, but the eerie silence in the library made it impossible to ignore. He supposedly heard a name, but wasn’t too sure what to make of it.

The author’s determination reminded him of his own. Though, he’d like to believe he wouldn’t go as far as to killing so many people for the sake of his sisters. Maybe- no, he definitely wouldn’t.

The pages flipped themselves, until it was the last page of the journal.

It said “Hello. This will be my last entry since I will be burned at the stake in a few minutes. My name is Korekiyo Shinguji. And my only hope and wish is to see my Sister in Heaven. If anyone is reading this because they want to revive a loved one, make sure their soul is still in Earth. If they passed to Heaven or Hell, you can not. That is what I have learned.

I have seen many witches burn. I hoped I wouldn't be one of them."Amami flinched at the sight of the pages flipping on their own. He didn’t jump back, nor did he yell. He stayed put and watched the pages until they stopped.

When it stopped at the last page, he read without saying a word.

Once he finished, he let out a deep exhale, as if he’d been holding his breath for the entire time. Korekiyo; that was the name he heard, and it’s the same name written in the book.

Knowing that Korekiyo’s fate ended in burning at stake took some time to process. The author of the journal died a painful, tortuous death, and now he was reading his journal that he left behind.

Amami didn’t close the journal. He stared at a single sentence that he repeated in his head. _Make sure their soul is still_ in _Earth. If they passed to Heaven or Hell, you can not._

“I...Ahmmm...Heer..." the whispers came back once again. And once that sentence was whispered, all the candles in the room started to light. Fire.

He definitely wasn’t alone.

Amami slowly and cautiously stood up from his chair. His eyes darted around the library. He knew it’d be best to leave and forget about the place. But there was something holding him back. He couldn’t describe what he was feeling. He stared down at the journal with uneasy eyes.

He waited for something to happen, but nothing did. He was slightly relieved, but his paranoia wouldn’t let him rest. He was drawn to the journal. It suddenly felt important to him, like it was for his eyes and his eyes only. Yet, he was still nervous about the whole thing. The mix of feelings confused him.

But if anyone were to find it...

Once he came to a decision, Amami took the journal and placed it into his bag. There was more to the journal that meets the eye.


End file.
